Cockroaches (insect order phasmida, suborder blattaria) present a continuing problem in areas of human habitation and especially where cleanliness is highly important, such as hospitals, restaurants, and food warehouses as well as in homes. Cockroaches are known to carry and spread disease-causing organisms both by external adhesion and by being passed through the gut as excrement. Passage through the gut has been shown for bacilli causing tuberculosis, typhus, paratyphus, dysentery, and anthrax, as well as pus-generating staphylococci and escherichia coli and vibor comma, which causes cholera. More problematic of cockroach infestation is the cockroach's tendency to spread filth and to carry food-decaying organisms. Filth in the form of excrement and decay-causing organisms become spread to foods as the cockroach roams in search of meals.
One method currently marketed to control cockroach infestation is the use of poisons. Poisons can be spread over large areas that many cockroaches will come into contact with. The cockroach will carry the poison until the next time it cleans itself, at which time the poison will be ingested and kill the cockroach. The intention is for some of the poison to be spread back to the nest so that others may be killed. Cockroaches have proven difficult to control through poison due to their ability to develop immunity traits. A poison may be very effective on the cockroach population in a specific area when it is first introduced. Previous usage has shown, however, that some of the cockroaches will survive the poison due to an inherited immunity. Those cockroaches will then breed a population of cockroaches that are immune to that poison. A different poison can be introduced to the population and will also be initially effective, but eventually a group of cockroaches will arise immune to that poison as well. This makes poisons only temporarily effective in controlling infestation.
Another disadvantage of poisons is that poisons meant to control the cockroach population may cause health problems for humans living in the same area. Even if the poison is used away from living areas, the cockroach can spread the poison to foods while it is roaming. The poisons can also become spread through winds, washing, or normal human activity. Another problem inherent in the use of poisons is that the cockroaches killed by the poisons may be eaten by other insects or animals and become spread up the food chain.
In addition to poisons, adhesive traps have been developed and marketed to control cockroach infestation. A very strong adhesive substance is placed inside a trap and alluring foods or chemicals are placed inside to attract the cockroach. The cockroach then becomes stuck to the adhesive and unable to escape, dying while stuck inside the trap. These adhesive traps have proved relatively ineffective on cockroaches due to the speed and strength of the cockroaches.
Various electrified insect traps that employ a high-voltage potential between electrical conductors are also known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,839 and 4,186,512. Such devices, however, may present a potential electrical shock hazard in some applications.